


Ubiquitous

by sachi_sama



Series: Love In Bloom [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi_sama/pseuds/sachi_sama
Summary: An invasive species can only be controlled to a certain extent.
Relationships: Heiwajima Kasuka/Hijiribe Ruri, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Love In Bloom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696390
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: Shizaya*





	Ubiquitous

**Author's Note:**

> "I remember when we were gambling to win,  
> Everybody else said  
> Is it ever gonna be enough?  
> More and more,  
> Is it ever gonna be enough?"[ "Gold Guns Girls"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRtd8ArvH_s) by: Metric

Shizuo has always had the ability to surprise Izaya, to take every expectation placed upon him and mangle it into something unrecognizable before throwing it right back into the world. Izaya hated it before, but he relied on it, needed Shizuo to keep being an anomaly to justify the way Izaya could never stop obsessing over him. Izaya, who wanted to be impartial, could never let Shizuo go, not even when he knew it might kill him to hang on. And now, Shizuo is holding on to Izaya just as tightly, has ensnared himself so deeply in Izaya's life that Izaya would have to cut everything out to escape, all ties to who he is and what he does.

To rid oneself of an infection, one must cut out all the infected parts.

Izaya doesn't think he could, not without dying in the process. Shizuo is in every part of him, rooted and tangled, spreading by the day. Just like kudzu vines.

Izaya smiles at the ceiling, puts his hand over his mouth to quiet his bubbling laughter. His shoulders shake, and Shizuo, who is sleeping with his head on Izaya's chest, grumbles lowly but otherwise doesn't stir.

This conflict of theirs, this fight that began as soon as they met, they were always bound to kill or join each other. Izaya knows better than to think he's always in the right, to think he isn't corrupted. It's impossible, not only with his line of work, but with the human experience entirely. No one can escape this life with purity, least of all, someone like Izaya, who loves to break people down to their cores and see everything about them, see what makes them tick, see what atrocities they're capable of, and love them anyway.

He laughs again, stifling himself as best as he can. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!

He's tried before to convince himself he had the upper hand. Getting rid of Ami, forcing Shizuo to confront him, it had all been part of the plan. What he hadn't expected was Shizuo's willingness to go along with it all, Shizuo delving headfirst into Izaya's world and refusing to surface until he was essentially drowned.

So then, they're both the monsters. They're both outliers.

“What're you _laughing_ at?” Shizuo's voice, heavy with sleep, captures Izaya's attention. Izaya giggles again, not bothering to stifle it since Shizuo is awake.

“I was just thinking about our roles in this life, Shizu-chan. It's kind of funny if you think about where we started and where we ended up.”

“'S too early for your flea bullshit.” Shizuo turns his head, nuzzling his face into Izaya's chest. He inhales deeply, his hands tugging at the shirt Izaya is wearing.

“You don't think it's funny that you hated me and now you're living with me and working with me?” Izaya asks. Shizuo glares up at him, already moving to hover over Izaya and push him further into the mattress.

“Funny isn't a word I would ever associate with you,” Shizuo says. Izaya giggles again.

“That's not nice! I _am_ funny. Everyone says so.”

“Who is 'everyone'? They need their asses kicked for lying to you.”

“Dota-chin, for one. He laughs at my jokes,” Izaya says. “And Shinra. Celty, that one time.”

“Mm,” Shizuo hums, kisses Izaya's lips, and tugs again at Izaya's shirt. “Off.”

“Absolutely _not_. We have a meeting, and I let you sleep in already,” Izaya says. He swats Shizuo's hands away, but it does about as much good as it ever does.

“Whose fault is that? I was unconscious. You could've woken me up. So now, whatever happens to you and your meeting is _your_ fault.” Shizuo yanks the shirt off Izaya and tosses it somewhere over his head before acquainting his mouth with Izaya's nipple.

“You... You can't just...manhandle me like this and get your way...” Izaya murmurs, his arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck. He whimpers when Shizuo bites down, Shizuo's tongue lapping and soothing the hurt while his hand moves to abuse Izaya's other nipple.

“Sure seems like I can,” Shizuo says before resuming his assault. Izaya moans softly, clings shamelessly to Shizuo and forgets he's supposed to be objecting this. “Fuck, you're so good, Izaya. I wanna taste more of you.”

“Shizu— Meeting...” Izaya mumbles halfheartedly, sighing gratefully when Shizuo yanks his boxer-briefs off and frees his aching erection. He cries out when Shizuo's hot mouth engulfs his dick without warning, Shizuo's nose nuzzling at Izaya's pubic hair as he swallows Izaya as deeply as he'll go.

It's useless to fight Shizuo, it always has been where physicality is concerned. Shizuo is insatiable with his violence and with his libido, and he somehow knows exactly how to use both to make Izaya fall apart until Izaya is nothing more than putty under him, formless without Shizuo holding him together.

Izaya offers wordless, half-formed complaints as he arches into Shizuo's mouth, his eyes rolling back as Shizuo hums around him. Shizuo pulls up and gives him a smug little grin, and Izaya realizes at some point he's tossed his legs over Shizuo's shoulders and stopped pretending to resist. Shizuo looks into Izaya's eyes as he takes Izaya back into his mouth, presses his fingers firmly into Izaya's thighs, likely leaving imprints. It isn't long at all before Izaya is gasping for air and coming. Shizuo stays on him, keeps moving his head and swirling his tongue, and Izaya shivers in pleasured pain but refuses to ask for mercy. Shizuo wouldn't give it, anyway.

Shizuo lifts off him at last, but Izaya gets no respite before Shizuo is turning him over, using his thumbs to spread Izaya's cheeks apart and expose his hole. Izaya muffles his startled surprise into the pillow as Shizuo licks into him shamelessly, messily, tongue delving deeper and deeper.

“Shizuo— You...!” Izaya can't even be embarrassed. He can't feel anything but desire and pleasure as he presses back against Shizuo's tongue, trembles until he can barely hold his ass up anymore. All the while, a deep rumble is in Shizuo's chest as he moves Izaya right where he wants him, tastes Izaya to his heart's content.

Izaya blinks as he hears a noise, and he's so out of it that it takes a moment to figure out what it is. Shizuo's phone is ringing somewhere on the bedside table. He doesn't lift his head, just tries to ignore it, but to his horror and annoyance, Shizuo _answers._

“Yeah?” Shizuo says, tucking his phone between his cheek and shoulder. He reaches over to the table and grabs the bottle of lube, coating his fingers in it as he listens to whatever the other person is saying. “Hey, Kasuka.”

“Shizuo, are you _kidding_ me?” Izaya hisses, turning his head. Shizuo slides a finger inside in answer, giving Izaya a lazy grin as he pumps his finger in and out.

“Oh, yeah, we'll be there. Maybe a little late, though,” Shizuo says, adding another finger. Izaya buries his face into the pillow and vows to cut Shizuo's head off after this. “No, we have a meeting. Something with Izaya's boss. Yeah. Yeah, me too. Okay, see you.”

“I _detest_ you,” Izaya says as Shizuo tosses the phone back over to the table. “One day, I'm going to stuff you and make you a coat-rack.”

“But then who would fuck you, I-za-ya?” Shizuo asks, adding a third finger. Izaya gasps, pressing backwards until Shizuo is fingering him in earnest, fingers curling to strike against his prostate.

“I'm sure...I'll find...someone...” Izaya manages. Shizuo makes a disbelieving noise.

“You could. And then you'd be unsatisfied forever. No one can give you what you want like me and you know it.”

Izaya can't argue with that. There isn't anyone else with a stamina like Shizuo's, someone who can come over and over and _over_ and still keep going. Izaya's lost track of how many times Shizuo can fuck him in a row. By the time Shizuo collapses over him, Izaya is usually so out of it that he barely knows who he is anymore.

“Shizu...nnn... I want...want to ride you...” Izaya says. He offers a soft mewl as Shizuo kisses along his back, slots himself behind Izaya while spreading his fingers. Izaya knows if he leaves their pace up to Shizuo, they'll get absolutely nothing done today.

He winds up straddling Shizuo, Shizuo's back against the headboard as Izaya lowers himself onto Shizuo's dick. They both groan at the feeling, and Izaya wants to complain when Shizuo licks into his mouth because of where Shizuo's mouth just _was_ , but he doesn't. He kisses Shizuo back just as hungrily, squeezes around Shizuo's dick until Shizuo growls at him, and then they're moving together until everything else melts away into nothingness.

***

“I'm going to ban morning sex,” Izaya informs him later, after they've showered and left the apartment. “You're ruining my good name.”

“You don't have a good name. And you can't ban morning sex. It's not just up to you.” Shizuo smokes as he walks, his hands in his pockets as he follows Izaya down the busy street. “That's like me banning the rain.”

“Those are totally different parallels,” Izaya says.

“Not really. I don't control the weather, and you don't control me.”

Izaya huffs and then sighs, shrugging as if it doesn't matter to him. “Then _you_ can be the one explaining to people why we're always late. Do you know what it's like to call Shiki-san and say we need to reschedule?”

“Yeah, I was there. He didn't give a damn.”

Izaya could say a lot to that, but he doesn't. Shizuo wouldn't care anyway, and at the end of the day, Shizuo is right. Shiki is very indulgent of them both, thrilled to have the infamous Heiwajima Shizuo at his disposal. While it's true Izaya and Shizuo are independent from the Awakusu, Shiki knows if he hires Izaya, he is also hiring Shizuo, and since then, Shiki has been less strict with Izaya.

“Maybe you should make all your calls to Shiki-san while you're stretched around my dick,” Shizuo continues. “It's much easier to agree with you that way.”

“That's very biased of you, Shizu-chan.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because it was _your_ dick?”

“Oh, yeah. Huh. Good point.”

Luckily, they weren't in the throes of anything. Izaya was spent, useless underneath Shizuo, drunk enough on Shizuo's perfect dick to agree to whatever demands Shizuo asked of him. Shizuo held the phone to Izaya's face and stayed inside Izaya until they absolutely _had_ to get ready to go, and even then, Shizuo carried Izaya to the shower and fucked him again against the tiles.

“Are you sure Kasuka-san even _wants_ to have lunch with us? It's so late now, it's practically an early dinner,” Izaya says. Shizuo has been assuring Izaya all week that Kasuka wants to see them both, but Izaya can hardly believe it. He's sure Kasuka has heard nothing but awful things for years. It's like having lunch with Vorona, who Izaya doesn't like for multiple reasons, but mainly her obvious infatuation with Shizuo.

Izaya is used to people not liking him, but he's not used to caring about it.

“Yeah, he's pretty flexible. He just wrapped up his newest movie. I think he said he has some game-show cameos later this week, but nothing else.” Shizuo tugs at Izaya's hood, grinning mischievously when Izaya turns to him. “You're _nervous._ ”

“I am not.”

“You are! C'mon, you meet with dangerous people all the time, usually people who want you dead, and you're nervous about seeing my kid brother?”

“He's important to you.”

Shizuo's eyes soften, and he pulls Izaya to him, kisses Izaya's forehead. “You're important to me.”

“Yes, but I don't even have anyone substantial for you to meet in return! It's not the same. My sisters already adore you, even if it's just for the sake of getting close to your brother.”

“You could make me meet your parents.” Shizuo shrugs, still grinning. “I'm sure with the way you and your sisters turned out that they're interesting people.”

“Ha. No, they're rather boring and also never around. I raised myself and my sisters.” Izaya turns, keeps walking before they can make more of a spectacle of themselves.

“You what? You did?”

“They're busy people. You know, some people can't put their lives on hold for their children. It's safe to say I scarred my sisters for life, but at least they're alive. I could have done worse.” He blinks when he feels warmth around his hand, Shizuo's fingers threading through his.

“You must have been so lonely,” Shizuo says, and he actually looks concerned. Izaya laughs, waves his free hand dismissively.

“Not really. I kept myself busy.”

“I didn't know, though. You never told me that.”

“Shizu-chan, it doesn't matter. It's not like they abused me. I promise, if you ever meet them, you'll find they're just excruciatingly normal people who are obsessed with their work and forget to call.”

Shizuo doesn't mention it again, but he keeps Izaya's hand in his, squeezes his hand, and Izaya finds that says all there is to say.

They make their way inside the restaurant, Izaya's pick, since he has to suffer through a family lunch. It's a nice place, definitely upscale enough to make someone like Shizuo unsettled, which is precisely why Izaya picked it. He doesn't want to be the only one outside his element.

“Oh,” Shizuo says, his eyes focused ahead of them. “He brought Ruri-chan. He didn't mention that.”

“Christ,” Izaya mutters. “A regular double date situation. How marvelous.”

“There are worse things than having lunch with two celebrities. Your sisters would be ecstatic,” Shizuo mutters back, smiling at Izaya's sour attitude.

“My sisters are _not_ to be informed of this. I'd never hear the end of it, and I promise I'd tell them you set the entire thing up and made it a point not to invite them.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shizuo says, his hand going to Izaya's back and guiding him along. They stop in front of the table Kasuka and Ruri are sitting at, both of them looking extremely attractive in the low-light. Kasuka is as blasé as ever, a good match for Ruri, who is equally expressionless. Her manicured nails are settled on the stem of a wineglass, and Izaya is reminded that his own nails need maintenance.

“Sorry for having to reschedule,” Shizuo says apologetically as he sits. Izaya removes his coat and drapes it over the back of his chair before sinking into the chair beside Shizuo. He thinks of his no drinking in public policy and decides he may need to rethink it for situations such as these.

“It's fine,” Kasuka says. “It's good to see you. You too, Orihara-san. You're looking well. This is Ruri, but I'm sure you know that already.”

“Just 'Izaya' is fine,” Izaya says, nodding to them both. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Ruri says. “I've heard so much of you, but never anything to lead me to believe I'd be eating with you.”

“Certainly makes two of us then, doesn't it?” Izaya asks. Shizuo settles his hand over Izaya's thigh, squeezes comfortingly.

“It should be surprising to me most of all, but I expected it all along. Shizuo is obsessed with you,” Kasuka says, and Izaya cackles in delight before he can hold it in. Shizuo is flushed, glaring at Kasuka.

“Shut up,” he says. “I am not.”

“You mentioned him all the time before you were dating,” Ruri adds, sipping her wine. Shizuo's hand clenches into Izaya's thigh, but Izaya doesn't stop giggling.

“Oh, this _was_ a good idea. You were right, Shizu-chan, I'm having fun.”

“Fuck you,” Shizuo grumbles, and their waiter, who had just walked over to greet them, raises his eyebrows before getting their drink orders.

“How was the meeting with Izaya-san's boss?” Kasuka asks Shizuo. Izaya could make a joke about Shizuo answering his brother's phone call while in bed with Izaya, but he doesn't, which he thinks is very big of him.

“We, uh. We missed it,” Shizuo says.

“Sounds like you had a busy morning,” Kasuka says, and Izaya snorts with laughter again, winces as Shizuo's hand digs into him. His thigh will be bruised after this. He's looking forward to Shizuo pressing against the bruises later.

“We did,” Shizuo says. They make small talk about Kasuka's projects until their waiter comes back with their drinks and asks if they're ready to order food.

“So you two work together now?” Ruri asks.

“Yeah, I quit working for Tom-san. I liked that job, and I'm grateful to him for it, but it was time to move on,” Shizuo says.

“But you're still a bodyguard, right?” Ruri asks.

“Yeah. Izaya is a lot harder to guard. A lot of people wanna kill him.”

“The majority of them don't have the nerve.” Izaya shrugs, takes a sip of his own wine. “But a few of them definitely do.”

“It's because you're a menace,” Shizuo grumbles. Izaya winks at him.

“Izaya-san is an information broker,” Kasuka tells Ruri, who looks as if she couldn't care less.

“I've heard stories. You're infamous,” she says. “I'm sure you know plenty about me already without me having to say anything.”

“But isn't that the fun of a lunch date? We can avoid certain...topics I'm sure you don't want to discuss, especially in public.” Izaya smiles at her, and her eyes narrow at him.

“I can see why people would want to kill you,” she says. Shizuo stiffens next to Izaya. Then, she points to Izaya's glass. “What kind of red was that again?”

“Pinot noir. It's very dry.”

“Let me try it,” she says, already reaching for it. Izaya feels Shizuo relax, and then they move onto other topics.

Shizuo and Kasuka do most of the talking, though on Kasuka's part it's mostly short answers as Shizuo works himself up over something to do with Kasuka's 'evil' cat and the last time Shizuo had to pet-sit. Izaya tunes it out, used to Shizuo's tirades over the smallest of things, and when he meets Ruri's eyes over the table, he tilts his head at Shizuo and makes a face. She snorts, which seems to surprise Kasuka and Shizuo both. Izaya grins and clinks his wineglass to hers, and they manage some small-talk of their own.

After their food arrives, the conversation dwindles, Izaya happily digging into his salmon. He definitely worked up an appetite earlier, and he's eaten most of it when their waiter comes back to mention dessert specials.

“Oh hey, dark chocolate cake. I bet you'd like that,” Shizuo says to Izaya, who shakes his head.

“I can't eat anything else. I'll die.”

“It was good to see you eat so much. You never do,” Shizuo says, and he gives Izaya a soft smile. Izaya averts his eyes, feels his face getting hot.

“Yes, and you aren't going to get me to share dessert with you. Just order something for yourself. I'll have another glass of wine,” he tells the waiter.

“Me too,” Ruri says. “But I want what he has.”

“You're supposed to say 'I'll have what _he's_ having',” Izaya says. She sticks her tongue out at him.

“I'll have what's he's having,” Kasuka says immediately, deadpan, pointing to Izaya. Shizuo coughs a laugh into his fist, and he orders himself some ice cream.

“A toast,” Kasuka says when the waiter returns with their wine and Shizuo's dessert, “to my brother. You seem very happy.”

“Kasuka,” Shizuo mutters, embarrassed.

“Shizuo-kun doesn't have a drink,” Ruri says as she lifts her glass.

“It's fine, he'll drink some of mine,” Izaya says, touching his glass to theirs and taking a sip. He hands it to Shizuo, who sips it gingerly and makes an awful face.

“That's _gross_ ,” he says.

“You drink beer. I don't want to hear it,” Izaya replies.

“Whatever,” Shizuo says, spooning some ice cream into his mouth. “Wine is gross.”

“There _are_ sweet wines, you know. You'd like them. It wouldn't kill you to branch out.”

“If I don't like it, I don't like it!” Shizuo huffs, but he isn't really irritated. Izaya can always tell, though he'd keep egging Shizuo on either way.

“One of these days, I'll culture you! It might take a long time on my part, since I basically found you in the bottom of the trash, but—!” Izaya's words catch as Shizuo suddenly tosses an arm around his neck, tugging him into a headlock.

“If you found me in the trash, it's because you made your home in the trash, and I was going there to kick your ass,” Shizuo says, still eating ice cream.

“Is this some kind of foreplay?” Ruri asks, completely straight-faced, and Shizuo chokes.

“It's always been like this with them,” Kasuka says. “Izaya-san riles him up, and then Shizuo pretends to want to kill him and never does.”

“I wasn't pretending!” Shizuo barks.

“It _is_ foreplay,” Izaya says, and Shizuo grumbles in response before letting him go. Izaya straightens in his chair and grins over at Shizuo, who glowers at him, clearly fighting a smile of his own.

“Fuck you. You're the worst,” Shizuo says.

“Shizu-chan, really, if you're going to keep being so sweet to me, we might get a little indecent in public!” Izaya says, and he squawks when Shizuo shoves a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“Don't talk with your mouth full, _I-za-ya_.”

Izaya makes a face, cringes at the sweetness, and then forces it down before chasing it with wine. He swats Shizuo away when Shizuo leans on him, but he doesn't stop Shizuo from planting a gross, sticky kiss on his cheek. He can't be bothered to care about how other people see him with Shizuo around. It's liberating, in a way. Izaya has always had to carefully cultivate his reputation, make himself feared on rumors before action, but now everyone knows Shizuo is working with him, and more than that, fucking him. It allows a little more leniency in his public actions. Besides, Kasuka and Ruri look amused at their expense, and Shizuo's happiness about this going well is contagious.

By the time they're standing to leave, Izaya is pleasantly full, warm from the wine, but not at all tipsy. He shrugs his coat on and leads the way out of the restaurant. A car is already waiting for Kasuka and Ruri.

“It was good to see you,” Kasuka says to Shizuo, and they talk amongst themselves long enough for Ruri to wander to Izaya's side.

“Don't you just love brotherly love?” Izaya asks her.

“They're close. It's sweet.”

“Yeah, gives me cavities.”

She snorts again, gives him a look out of the corner of her eye. “You're a real diva, Izaya-san.”

“I've definitely been called worse!”

“Kasuka has been worried about the two of you together. He'll be happier now that he's seen it firsthand.”

Izaya looks at Kasuka's expressionless face, withholds a laugh at the idea of him being worried or happy or anything else. Kasuka is a pretty boy, Izaya will give him that, but he's always seemed about as interesting as toast.

“Is this the part where you give me the shovel speech? Will you say if I hurt Shizuo in any way, you'll murder me? It might actually be scary coming from you, since you can deliver.” Izaya wonders if maybe that was going too far, but to his surprise, she laughs, shoving him with the kind of strength Izaya is pretty used to dealing with by this point.

“I really do see why you need a bodyguard,” she says, and then she waves to Shizuo before getting into the car. Kasuka joins her a moment later, and they drive away.

“We can add Ruri-chan to my list,” Izaya says, and Shizuo gives him a look.

“What list?”

“The list of people who think I'm funny! It grows every day, you know? Kasuka-san thought so too. His eyes were practically screaming with laughter.”

Shizuo laughs before he can hold it in, and Izaya gives him a smug look.

As soon as they arrive home, Shizuo is already fitted against Izaya's back, mouthing at Izaya's neck as Izaya tries to unlock the door. It isn't easy with Shizuo's weight draping over him, but he manages. They stumble inside and Izaya makes an undignified noise as Shizuo closes the door and presses Izaya against it.

“Shizu-chan... Fuck,” Izaya manages, trying and failing to pull away from Shizuo's insistent mouth long enough to form complete sentences. Shizuo nips at his bottom lip, kisses him harder, and Izaya thinks his lips will bruise for sure.

“Mm-hmm?” Shizuo hums in reply, as if Izaya can respond with Shizuo's tongue down his throat. Izaya shoves at Shizuo's shoulders, and finally Shizuo gets the hint, licks at Izaya's neck instead.

“What's gotten into you today? You're more insistent than usual,” Izaya says, gasping when Shizuo's knee settles between his legs, Shizuo's hands already trailing under his shirt.

“I liked you getting along with them,” Shizuo murmurs, as if that answers everything.

“If I'd known all it took to win you over was Kasuka-san tolerating me, I'd have befriended him ages ago.” Izaya keens, curling into Shizuo as Shizuo continues his assault.

“But you did it for _me_ ,” Shizuo says, straightening just enough to press his forehead against Izaya's. He nuzzles at Izaya, kisses him gently. “You didn't even wanna go, but you said it was important to me.”

“Well— It was, wasn't it?” Izaya asks, a soft whimper escaping him when Shizuo's knee rubs against him. Shizuo's eyes are open now, and he's watching Izaya with dark, hungry eyes.

“Kasuka didn't just tolerate you. He thinks you're _good_ for me, and he liked you being normal with Ruri-chan.”

“Does being stupid run in your family?” Izaya asks, very seriously. “I'm not good for anybody, and I don't think it's possible to be normal with a _serial killer_.”

Shizuo makes a non-committal noise, presses his lips into Izaya's hair, a very gentle contrast to what his knee is doing between Izaya's legs. Izaya is getting dangerously close to that point of agreeing with whatever Shizuo says so Shizuo will fuck him faster. Usually he'll just put a pin in his arguments and revisit them later when Shizuo is sated and sleepy, and Shizuo has on more than one occasion slapped a hand over Izaya's mouth until Izaya gives up and goes to sleep because escaping Shizuo's hold is impossible.

“Kasuka isn't stupid,” Shizuo says, and Izaya snorts, forgets not to argue.

“I love that you defend him and not yourself— _Shizu-chan!_ ” Izaya's head tips against Shizuo's shoulder as Shizuo starts grinding against him in earnest.

“Don't be an asshole when you're trying to climb my dick. It's not convincing.” Shizuo's voice sounds deep in Izaya's ear, a low rumble that sends tremors through Izaya's body. He gives up responding, holds tightly to Shizuo and moves against him as Shizuo bites down on his neck in the same spot that never heals.

“Shizuo...!” Izaya groans, feeling that Shizuo has once again broken the skin.

“Fuck, know you're desperate when you...use my real name...” Shizuo says, undoing Izaya's pants and sliding his hand inside. They both jump when someone knocks at the door, the vibrations from it tickling at Izaya's back.

“You think it's Shinra?” Izaya asks softly, though they've probably already been heard. Shinra has the annoying habit of dropping by unannounced, usually at the worst times.

“I'll kill him,” Shizuo growls, his fingers still closed around Izaya's dick. “Meddling bastard.”

“Izaya-san,” Shiki's voice calls through the door. Izaya and Shizuo jump apart, both fixing their clothes while Shizuo curses under his breath. “I know you're...busy, and have been all day, but I really need to discuss some things with you.”

“Fuck, fuck, fucking hell, why's he _here?!”_ Shizuo hisses.

“He rarely meets me here,” Izaya says. “Something must have happened. Behave yourself, Shizu-chan!”

Shizuo grumbles and crosses his arms, and Izaya wills his erection to go away as he answers the door for Shiki, who barely even glances at him before waltzing inside. Two men stand on either side of Izaya's door, and Izaya is charmed that Shiki still doesn't trust him enough to come alone.

“Shiki-san,” Izaya drawls, bowing. Shizuo follows his lead, bowing too, although Shizuo still looks pissed. Shiki graciously ignores both Shizuo's aggression and the obvious sexual frustration in the room.

“My apologies, Izaya-san, Heiwajima-san. I hate to barge in unannounced, but my calls were going unanswered,” Shiki says. Izaya blinks, remembers his work phone is still on the bedside table upstairs.

“No, no, _my_ apologies. I should never leave you waiting. It was an oversight on my part. Would you like some tea, Shiki-san?” Izaya asks.

“Tea would be lovely,” Shiki replies.

“I'll make it,” Shizuo volunteers, going over into the kitchen.

“Please sit, Shiki-san,” Izaya motion to the couch. They both settle, and Izaya crosses his legs, shielding what's left of his hard-on from Shiki. “How can I be of assistance?”

“I know we rescheduled earlier,” Shiki begins, “but something happened this evening and I can't wait any longer. I need your assistance in tracking down a serial rapist.”

“Rapist?” Izaya asks. Of course he's been reading about it, has also kept up with the gossip in the chat-rooms. Thus far, no one has been killed, but at least seven women have come forward, all with the same story. They were drugged, captured, violated, and found themselves either home the next day, or outside a public building, surrounded by civilians. CCTV footage has only captured a man in a hoodie, nothing substantial.

“I know you aren't surprised, Izaya-san. Spare me the feigned ignorance.”

“I only know as much as you, I'm sure. Less than, since you're here. I've been out for the majority of the afternoon. If anything happened, I don't know as of yet,” Izaya says earnestly.

“I see,” Shiki says. He's waiting for Izaya to say more, as he normally does. He wants to give Izaya a chance to prove his loyalty, even if Shiki will never trust him anyway.

“Seven women, right? All about the same in appearance and age, all taken from the same area.”

“Eight,” Shiki corrects. “And now we have a body.”

Izaya stills. “A body? Does she fit the description of the others?”

“Yes. I'm sure it's the same guy, and as we know, waiting for the police will only cost more lives, and people look to _us_ for protection,” Shiki says. “You have far more resources to work with.”

“I do,” Izaya agrees. “It's much easier when you don't work within the confines of the law.”

Shizuo returns then, giving both Izaya and Shiki a cup of tea. He settles next to Izaya, close enough that their thighs are pressed together. Shiki eyes them both.

“I'll be honest, Izaya-san,” Shiki begins. “I think you're a brat, a dangerous one. I know you've done things to cause trouble even while working under me, and I know you're behind many headaches I've had in the past. I've thought of eliminating you and ridding your miasma from my city many times.”

Shizuo stiffens, opening his mouth to argue. Izaya gently reaches over and touches Shizuo's thigh, smiles at Shiki serenely.

“I know, and I know you don't trust me. You aren't subtle in your intentions, Shiki-san. It's an admirable quality,” Izaya says.

“I'm glad to know you admire straightforwardness while being the most underhanded of adversaries,” Shiki says. Izaya laughs easily.

“I do! I've always admired those who can be honest and upfront. It's true I rely on underhanded and sneaky tactics, but that's because I know my own strengths, and I know I can't rely on strength alone. I'm not like you and Shizu-chan, here.”

“Heiwajima-san is actually my point,” Shiki says. “If he can overlook your misdeeds in the past and sit here with you now, I think I can extend the same courtesy.”

“Izaya is a shady bastard,” Shizuo says, and Izaya mimes being stabbed through the heart, falls dramatically into Shizuo's side. “I see why you think he's a brat, and I agree. But he isn't the worst, either.”

“I want to believe that,” Shiki says, looking to Shizuo. “Izaya-san can make it up to me now by helping to capture the pest in my city.”

“I'll use everything in my power, Shiki-san. I don't like loss of life any more than you. I love all humans,” Izaya says as he straightens.

“Right,” Shiki says, narrowing his eyes at Izaya. “I expect full transparency from this point forward. I hardly care what you do in your free time, but when I ask you a question, I expect an honest answer. And if I think you're lying to me, or operating behind my back—“

“Shiki-san, with all due respect, I'm not gonna sit here and let you threaten Izaya,” Shizuo interrupts. Izaya stills, looking from Shiki to Shizuo, who is once again glaring openly.

“Oh?” Shiki asks, leaning back. “Is that right?”

“That's right. He already said he'd do as you asked. And it's like you said, you're gonna try to trust him until he gives you a reason not to, so I think that's the end of it.”

Shiki gives Shizuo a hard stare, and Izaya wonders if the two of them are about to come to blows, but then Shiki laughs. Izaya doesn't know if he's ever seen Shiki laugh before.

“I see,” Shiki says, still chuckling. “One hell of a bodyguard you've got there, Izaya-san. I can't remember the last time someone interrupted me.”

“He's...not trained very well,” Izaya says. “I'm still breaking him in.”

“Fuck you,” Shizuo replies.

“Just don't make a habit of it,” Shiki says sternly, and then he grins at them both. “Christ. I should've placed bets on the two of you turning out like this. Pretty sure I'd have won thousands.” He sips at his tea, and Shizuo looks at Izaya, brows furrowed. Izaya pokes Shizuo in the cheek and giggles when Shizuo grunts and swats him away.

“Alright then, I'll leave it to you, Izaya-san. I expect an update soon.”

“Of course,” Izaya purrs, standing when Shiki does to walk him out. The door closes, and Izaya locks it, turning to Shizuo, who is watching him from the couch.

“I'm not saying sorry—“ Shizuo begins, and Izaya pounces on him, pushing him over in the process as he kisses Shizuo fiercely.

“You're crazy,” Izaya murmurs, his lips brushing against Shizuo's with every word he speaks.

“Yeah? No surprise that turns you on, you damn louse. You practically live off crazy,” Shizuo says, lifting his head to chase Izaya's lips and close the gap between them again. Izaya moans into it, sucks at Shizuo's tongue until Shizuo is growling at him and pulling him closer. “I meant it. No one's gonna talk to you like that in front of me.”

“You know I deserve it, don't you? You know I've done terrible things. Shiki-san is right not to trust me and it doesn't offend me.”

“Never said you don't deserve it, but no one's gonna teach you a lesson unless it's me. No one's earned it like I have.” Shizuo looks up at him, traces his finger over Izaya's lips. “ _Are_ you planning on doing shit behind his back?”

“And if I said yes? What if I said my intent was to kill him and everyone else we do business with? What then, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asks. He smiles wickedly, licks Shizuo's finger.

Shizuo studies him, his eyes dark. “You know what I'd do,” he says at last. Izaya's smile grows.

“You'd burn it all down with me, wouldn't you?”

“I'd do anything for you.” There's no hesitance in Shizuo's answer, no wavering in his voice. It's not the first time Shizuo has said this to him, but it's even more enticing now that Izaya knows Shizuo truly means it. Izaya laughs softly, captures Shizuo's hand in his own, kisses Shizuo's knuckles.

“You can't betray anyone if you aren't really on their side,” Izaya says. “I don't have any desire to kill anyone, much less Shiki-san. He's good to me. But if I want to do something badly enough that he's against, I'm not going to stop myself for his sake, and he knows that. He's right to be suspicious of me.”

“No arguments there. You're only on your own side; I've always known that.”

“And now you're on my side!” Izaya chirps happily. He flops the entirety of his weight onto Shizuo, enjoys Shizuo's little grunt. “I promised you a long time ago that we could have lots of fun together. I wasn't lying to you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Stop getting all worked up on flea bullshit. I can only take so much in one day and you're practically foaming at the mouth.”

Izaya snorts and nuzzles into Shizuo's neck. “You're being awfully calm about it. Usually you'd have thrown something at me by now. Have you finally learned restraint?”

“Shut up,” Shizuo grumbles. He presses his face into Izaya's hair, inhales deeply. His hands trail down Izaya's body.

“Unfortunately,” Izaya says, pulling back, “I have to get to work.” Shizuo swipes at him, but Izaya dodges easily and hops off the couch.

“Right _now?_ ” Shizuo asks, practically whining.

“Now would be best.”

Shizuo flops back down, his expression sullen. It's no secret he hates when Izaya sets up shop at his desk, clacking away on the keyboard and not paying attention to anything else, usually for hours at a time. Izaya decides to take pity on Shizuo, grabs him a beer from the fridge before settling back beside him on the couch.

“Hands to yourself or I'm moving to the desk,” Izaya warns, already buried in his phone. He doesn't notice whatever program Shizuo puts the TV on, also has no idea how much time is passing. When he looks up again, there's some anime playing, and Shizuo is asleep, his head in Izaya's lap. Eyes softening, Izaya puts a hand in Shizuo's hair, his chest clenching when Shizuo's arm curls around Izaya's leg and Shizuo nuzzles into Izaya's thigh, a soft noise of content leaving him.

It's late. Izaya finally glances at the time and scoffs, turning his head so his neck will pop from where he was hunched over so long. He managed to establish a pattern from examining the first case and comparing it to the others. Aside from being similar in appearance, all the women who were taken work in bars, two of them from the same one, though they don't all share the same occupation. Some of them are bartenders, some waitresses, some dancers. This doesn't give Izaya much to work with, but one pattern means he can find others, and he needs to get this job done quickly. Shiki doesn't ask much of him, all things considered. Also, he would like very much for Shiki to continue to be tolerant of Shizuo's outbursts and not decide Shizuo is a hotheaded menace, because Shizuo definitely isn't going to learn manners any time soon.

Carefully, Izaya manages to untangle himself from Shizuo. He stands and stretches, watching with amusement as Shizuo swipes for him unconsciously, his brow furrowing when he can't find Izaya. Sighing softly, Izaya covers Shizuo with a blanket before moving to the desk. He'll just look into this a little longer, send Shiki whatever he has, and then curl up with Shizuo and sleep as long as he can. He ignores the burn in his eyes and gets back to work.

The next thing he knows, he's waking up in bed, Shizuo spooned behind him. The sun is up, but it still feels early. Izaya rolls over in Shizuo's arms, tucking his face into Shizuo's neck. Shizuo grunts and pulls him closer.

“You passed out on your desk,” Shizuo murmurs.

“And you carried me to bed? How sweet.”

“I don't wanna deal with you if you get back aches from sleeping weird,” Shizuo says. “You're annoying enough as it is.”

“Mm. And yet, you insist on cuddling with me every night,” Izaya counters.

“I can't sleep without you now,” Shizuo admits. “You twitch and move a lot, but I'm used to it. If I'm actually getting peaceful sleep, I get too suspicious.”

“Yeah? Well you snore. And drool. It's like sleeping with a leaky water pump.”

“You've never complained before.”

“I _love_ leaky water pumps,” Izaya says, and he feels accomplished when Shizuo laughs at him and kisses the top of his head. Izaya presses kisses to Shizuo's throat, offers a soft little mewl as Shizuo's hands begin to roam under the sheets.

“You gonna cancel that ban on morning sex?” Shizuo asks, and then his hand tangles in Izaya's hair, pulling with just enough pressure to hurt.

“I'll...make an allowance...” Izaya says, and when Shizuo kisses him hard, stealing his breath away, Izaya again thinks of kudzu vines and suffocation.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my fave installment of this series, but I've done all I can do to it, so now I'm throwing it at all of you. Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://sachigram.tumblr.com/) where the fuckery never ends.


End file.
